


Assurance

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much filler, for smut and general stuff. Nonetheless, let’s get to crackin’ (and making Suicune Guy Pokephiliac again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come to Hoenn, they said,” Eusine growled on ragged breath, his eyes set into enraged slits. “You’ll like it here, son: It’s gorgeous, and Suicune’s been spotted here!” Endless clusters of tall grass surrounded his form, their verdant expanse pulling at his last nerves. Despite their vast cover, hot sun beat down through their blades, trapping heat in their reaches. “Yeah, like it, my ass.” 

As it stood, venturing through Route 120′s confines proved an aggravating endeavor: The area encompassed an unwieldy amount of unfamiliar territory, the likes of which crawled with wild Pokemon and Trainers. Eusine’s own beasts had exhausted themselves against such foes, leaving him to fend for himself. With only what his knapsack held, the man wandered through grass for any exit. 

His feet ached from within their confines, which had grown hot and stifling. In spite the stabbing pain upon his toes, Eusine dared not go barefoot, lest he encounter more treacherous territory beneath. “Fuck this noise,” he thought to himself, sapphire orbs upon a nestled boulder. “I need to sit down.” 

As he shuffled over to the sizable stone, a faint warbling fell upon Eusine’s ears. Though it struck some alarm within himself, he brushed it off as the assorted chatter of wild Pokemon. Such sounds were persistent throughout his trek, and his exhaustion bore heavily against his form. 

Once the man had reached his makeshift seat, he dropped down to it, and slung off his knapsack. As it hit ground, his back lay against lengthy tall grass. Its verdant blades fell soft upon his limbs, Eusine fell backwards, comforted by its smooth texture. A gloved hand dipped into its cover, where it brushed along another silky material.

He arched upwards and turned to where his palm lay with fresh bewilderment. That sharp warble returned, its sound upon pricked ears. Sapphire orbs stared into the grass, where they came across of shocks of ivory and dark cobalt weaved within. A pair of crimson eyes peered back, their owner fast approaching Eusine’s form. 

In an instant, he jerked his hand up as a feral Absol came into view. A sudden thought came to mind as he stared at the beast: One of a dark angel, a creature born of Arceus’ might, bearing ivory “wings” and sleek limbs. While Eusine knew only Absol’s Mega Evolved form appeared as such, he couldn’t shake the image from his mind. 

“Hey, little fella,” the man hesitantly replied forth, his voice weary and ragged. He sat in place for a moment, keeping watch on Absol for any abrupt movements on its part. The further he stared at the beast, the more aware he became of its quirky behavior. “I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t want you to hurt me, okay?”

It remained close to his side, as kind and obedient as any trained Pokemon. With its scarlet orbs set wide, Absol chattered, its bare cheek against Eusine’s hand. Also of note was the miniature bow wound on its horn, the likes of which had frayed in the open. “Oh, you’re a girl, aren’t you?” he inquired, to her bright enthusiasm. “Well, you’re awful nice: Do you have a Trainer or something-?”

As his tender words fell upon her ears, Absol’s face fell, her eyes set below. A now sorrowful cry escaped her mouth, to which Eusine felt rather guilty. “Aw, I’m sorry,” the man apologized to his companion, his covered fingers against silky fur. “A damn shame that anyone’d leave you behind! You seem like a nice critter.” An appreciative warble rang in the air as she peered upward.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just lost,” Eusine said on weary breath as he followed her gaze upward. “Stupid Route, all over the place!” Through the towering grass which surrounded them, bare flashes of cerulean sky remained visible. Lost in their skyward view, the pair remained in silence, allowing Hoenn’s natural majesty to overtake them. 

When a raw pang of hunger ached within the man, his head lowered, gleaming orbs on Absol. As a shock of sapphire darted below, he reached down to his knapsack. While he occupied himself in his task, she stepped out of the grass and stood in front of him. After some rummaging around, Eusine found a silver packet and revealed it to the creature’s sight. 

“Um, want some peanut butter?” he asked forth, his gaze upon her feline face. Scarlet orbs darted between his lidded eyes and the packet in his grasp. Gloved fingers wrapped around its plastic, their grip seemingly loose and gentle. Absol released a shaky growl, her mouth open in part to reveal her tongue. “It’s good; I’ve got plenty, I won’t mind!” 

The beast gave him a hesitant nod, her head eased back for her comfort. Undeterred by her dismay, Eusine smiled tenderly and pulled his gloves away. Though his movements were calculated, they held a sensuous quality to them, which captivated Absol’s senses. Crimson orbs watched every pull and wiggle of agile fingers, admiring their graceful flow. 

Once bare, the man tore his container open, its contents peeking over the edge. “I don’t have spoons or anything,” Eusine admitted apologetically as he reached out to the creature’s face. His free hand sat upon her cheeks, stroking the soft fur covering them. In the midst of his rather abrupt affections, Absol nodded her head, sending his palm up and down. “Don’t worry, I’ve got an idea!”

He pulled away from her grasp, leaving the beast newly perplexed. In an instant, the peanut butter flowed forth, landing on his right hand. Once a generous dollop lay on its palm, Eusine reached out again, open to the beast’s attention. “Here ya go,” he replied on a soft cadence, its sound gentle and alluring to Absol’s sensibilities. Overjoyed by his generosity, she dipped below to nibble at his offering. 

Likewise, the man raised his packet to full lips, its remains within reach. As Absol’s slick tongue lapped at his palm, she purred, sending shocks against his flesh. Strange as it felt, Eusine couldn’t help but sink into the grass with bliss. “Oh, you’re sweet,” he breathed out, his fingers now within the creature’s mouth. Crimson orbs gazed up at him, their owner grateful for his acceptance. “Good girl, heh, that tickles!”

After both had taken their fill, Eusine pulled back, his hand licked clean. Despite the copious saliva upon his digits, he chuckled to himself, amused at how affectionate his new companion had been. “Really liked it, didn’t ya?” he asked of the creature, who purred in response. With a quick nod, he eased back, resigned to be lost once more. “Eh, what can I say? We’re still lost, but at least you’re here.”

“You’re a good critter, Absol,” Eusine murmured under weary breath, his eyes softly lidded. Bare fingers dipped to her chin, where he stroked with a kind touch. “When we make it out, come with me. It’ll be fun, and I promise to be a good Trainer!” Absol’s striking warble began anew, pulling his attention forth. Her head jerked up, eyes attempting to see above their grassy cover. 

“Dear Arceus, you know a way out?” Eusine asked frantically of his companion, who nodded in kind. On light steps, she sniffed the air, her nose pointed skyward. When Absol’s inner sense tuned itself appropriately, she scampered through verdant walls and chattered into the distance. As he trailed behind, her bladed horn sliced through grass, leaving its debris in their wake. 

Once the pair were surrounded by bare soil and trimmed expanses, they were certain they’d escaped Route 120′s grassy labyrinth. As warm sun coated their forms in full, Eusine sprinted forward, his arms out for balance. Overjoyed by their escape, Absol followed suit, bounding by his side like any proper companion. Her lilting warble became audible, capturing his attention once more. 

“You’re a life saver!” Eusine exclaimed as he kept up his quick pace. Though he wasn’t entirely sure of where to go, the man presumed their path would be much easier to travel now. The creature’s horn gleamed in soft sun, its dark blade tilted to the south in particular. Again alerted to their desired path, Absol rubbed against his leg, careful not to jab him with her appendage. 

‘What’s that, you still know where to go?” the man asked of his charge, a glint of awe in his voice. When she nodded back on spry spirits, Eusine took heed of her advice, taking note of where she pointed. “Okay, good girl! Show me where!” At his urging, Absol ran in front of him, her sleek form a flash against verdant fields and rushing water. As he trailed behind, a large wooden post came into view. 

Upon its body sat two signs: One stating “Ancient Tomb Ahead” lay up top, bearing an arrow which pointed left. Just below it sat another, its text announcing “Route 121 Adjoins Here: Links To The Safari Zone And Lilycove City”. Upon seeing their worn text, Eusine felt a burst of joy from within as Absol grinned at him.

“Again, thank you so much!” he replied, his voice now brimming with delight and good cheer. In a flash, the man dipped below and pulled Absol close to himself. While abrupt in his movements, she could sense his genuine gratitude and kindness, to which she nuzzled him back. “You’re the best! Come on, let’s go to Lilycove!”

On his lively note, the pair scrambled down the way, past more verdant spaces and sandy paths. As weary as Eusine remained, he shuffled along, drinking in their changing landscape alongside his new Pokemon. Against all odds, Absol hadn’t imposed any misfortune upon himself: On the contrary, her presence became more like a pure angel now, lovely and divine. 

As they moved through more tall grass, Absol’s bow had unwound, leaving her horn as bare as as Arceus intended. When Eusine caught sight of it, he paused for a moment to admire her untouched form. At once ethereal and alluring, he smiled to himself, steps light as they walked to their destination. After a brief scan of the seaside town, they reached its little hotel, where the man booked a night’s stay. 

Once settled into the Cove Lily’s upper room, the pair sat at a table nearby a window. Lilycove’s vast ocean and beach stood in plain sight, its gold and sapphire breathtaking in its majesty. Their shared weariness cast aside, Eusine eased into his seat, a cool Lemonade in his grip. His free hand patted Absol’s head, its bare fingers against plush ivory fur. 

The day’s coat of dirt and sweat lingered on his form, its presence a minor inconvenience compared to everything else. But the longer Eusine rested in his chair, the more aware he became of it. “Absol, we’ll take care of things tomorrow,” he announced to the beast within arm’s reach. Her head tilted back, a quizzical gleam within blazing orbs. “But I’m gonna shower, okay? Then we’ll get dinner and talk.”

With a playful nod back, she watched as her new owner eased up from his seat. Slim limbs rose in the air, catching the light as Eusine drew the aches from his worn form. As it stood, his movements were swift, yet languid: A primal allure raced in Absol’s senses, his demeanor now more like a fellow Pokemon’s. 

Her desire only welled further when he discarded his rumpled clothing: As garments of violet and ivory met ground, the man displayed himself with a shameless, carefree aura. While Absol sensed he was merely oblivious to his show, she couldn’t help but admire his warm, toned form. Her budding desire in full force, she watched Eusine shuffle into the bathroom, leaving its door open.


	2. The Disaster Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a disaster, or is it?

With the opportunity in place, Absol scampered after him, her furred form brushing against the door’s plane. Once there, she came across the man, his form tilted so his back and a bit of rear were visible. In the room’s still air, Eusine could hear a light clatter with her steps, prompting him to turn back. Sapphire met ruby, their owners awash in pulsing emotion.

“What- Absol, you don’t need to be here,” Eusine advised on a low breath, pondering if he needed to cover himself. “Really, can’t this wait?” Though he stood completely bare, the creature’s gaze lingered on his form with raw affection. A hazy glaze lay within her eyes, a piercing flash of crimson. She bit her lip, stifling an intrigued moan as she leered at his shaft. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked aloud, hoping his brash tone would coax her away. Absol’s head tilted back and forth, sending pale fur and the dark blade about. A coy grin graced her mouth, its chasm open to warble out in glee. Bit by bit, Eusine realized she had no intention for harm, though she continued to drink in his form. “I think I know now, but come on-”

His eyes rolled back, joined by a fleeting grimace upon full lips. Now aware of her master’s incredulous aura, she stepped back. When her own orbs fell, a twinge of shameful regret ran through his mind. With a quick, questioning jerk up, Absol chattered softly. “No, no, I’m sorry,” Eusine murmured on gentle breath as he patted her again. “I guess you can come in and get cleaned up.”

“If you’re gonna be my Pokemon,” he teased out, silky fur against his palms. “You’ve gotta look good!” As he ruffled its plush locks, Absol melted into his touch, purring with a divine contentment. “Come on, let’s get a bath ready.” At that, Eusine pulled away, leaving her to sulk once more. Her disappointment was short lived, as the soothing sound of running water filled the air.

Her more reasonable senses astir, the creature trailed behind until she reached their tub’s rim. Eyes aglow, she watched as clear fluid filled its space: Inviting in its gleam, Absol hopped up and swatted the water with her left paw. A flurry of bubbles rose up, giving her another target to play with as Eusine shut off the tap.

“Come on, get in,” he commanded the beast with a rustle of her head. Though she warbled softly in protest, Absol followed suit and climbed into their tub. Careful attention was paid to give her master ample space, an easy task given their spacious vessel. Once she’d settled in, Eusine took her lead and sank into the warm, perfumed water. “Good girl, good girl-” 

Despite the numerous bubbles in its reaches, the pair were able to see each other. Being so exposed and close drew a well of lurid emotions within themselves. Seated on her back, Absol kept her salacious gaze on her master. Likewise, Eusine lay beneath bubbles and water, leaving bright orbs visible. A salacious haze remained in the air, coating both with its allure. 

They remained in the water for a while, allowing its warm expanse to ease away their aches and pains. In the process, Eusine ran some of the given soap against himself and Absol, stripping them of the day’s dirt. When he thought them clean and polished, the man released their water and both got out of their tub.

Now aglow, they stepped away to dry off, leaving him with a towel upon his hips. It hung loosely, allowing Absol to gaze at her master’s toned form. Likewise, Eusine allowed her the pleasure, happy to see her in such high spirits. Once fully dry, he hopped onto the bed, pondering what to have for dinner and other things.

As Eusine lay against silky sheets, his blanket began to shift about. Before he could determine why it behaved as such, its fabric slipped away at break neck speed. In no time, it lay in a heap on the ground, a corner within Absol’s grinning mouth. Sapphire orbs rolled in bemusement, their gaze upon the coy creature.

“If you wanted to crawl into bed with me,” the man teased forth, his bare hand patting the exposed space. A smile of his own graced full lips, twisted affectionately. “Why didn’t you just ask?” Upon hearing his sly inquiry, Absol sprang up to the bed, the blanket still in her grasp. As its fabric landed at its end, she approached Eusine as she would do to prey.

Scarlet orbs bore into his face, their owner’s sight tender, yet laced with a primal hunger. Pale fur brushed against his bare chest, lavish and silky to the touch. When the creature met Eusine’s gaze head on, she lay atop him, weighing him down in a soothing manner. Unwilling to disrupt Absol’s sated rest, the man sat in place, his hand caressing her back.

“Absol, be honest,” he asked aloud, thoughts shifting to past experiences and the like. “Do you want to fuck me?” Senses astir, she tilted her head, a rakish grin on her lips. “I dunno, but it seems like that. I just want to know, and-” His voice trailed off as the creature drew close and nodded back.

“Only if you want to,” Eusine pressed further as she wriggled atop of him. “You’re so sweet, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sapphire met ruby once more, their owner musing on it all. Absol sensed his unease and lapped tenderly at his cheek. Her warble began anew, more vigorous and alive with longing. “Are you happy, Absol?”

She nodded once more, allowing her mouth to fall open with anticipation. In the process, her tongue slipped out, imparting her with a rakish aura. This time a stray moan followed, its sound imbued with a sultry purr. From below, his cock began to twitch, now completely open to prying eyes.

“You know about breedin’, then?” the man asked aloud with a coy affect to his words. Though she remained close, she had stopped licking his cheek for the moment. The creature’s gaze met his, achingly tender in its gleam. Scarlet orbs snapped open, struck by her master’s stiffening shaft. “Ya know, people go on ‘bout how hot Gardevoir are, but fuck that.” 

Partially perplexed by Eusine’s talk, the creature tilted her head, sending ivory fur to the side. Sensing her confusion, he chuckled to himself as his hand moved lower. Scarlet orbs snapped open, their owner stuck with astonishment and racing bliss. “No, you’re much cuter,” he pressed further, his fingers caressing Absol’s rear affectionately. “Much more deserving of some lovin’ care; Come on, dinner can wait. There’s somethin’ much tastier here-”


	3. The Disaster Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind, this is where the “disaster” begins-

Absol lay on her back now, her form raised up for her master’s approval. As her tail’s pointed form swayed, rounded hips followed suit: They wiggled back and forth, emphasizing the creature’s exposed entrance. From underneath her ivory coat, folds lay visible, slightly gleaming with her essence. A stray warble escaped Absol’s mouth, sensuous in its pull.

“What the-?” he asked to himself, his misty sight upon Absol’s center. Its folds lay open like a dark bloom, wickedly alluring in their form. The creature’s petals appeared like an woman’s, slick and faintly honeyed. “Absol, what’re you doing? Right flirty, aren’t we?” At his inquiry, she peered back, a knowing grin on her face.

“I like that: Just tell me what to do,” Eusine commanded to the beast, bright eyes upon her open center. “I’ve never done anything quite like this before.” With careful attention to avoid her tail, he grasped her left hip for support. The free hand cupped at its furred ridge, relishing its silky texture against his fingers. Bit by bit, it reached her folds, their warmth against his open palm. 

As the creature’s slick heat fell upon his hand, he was cast into waves of sensation. Of the assorted women he’d consorted with, none were quite like being with Absol. His mind raced to their memories, attempting to resurrect splintered images in connection. As strange as it was, Eusine couldn’t help but think of her like them, eager to please and take his shaft.

With no further hesitation, the man cast his hand aside. He buried his head below, lips upon her petals. As agile digits caressed Absol’s hip, the man began to lap at dark flesh, relishing its exotic flavor. Though she’d been recently scrubbed down, a hint of her wild nature remained, which gripped his more base senses. As the creature writhed under his grasp, Eusine took note and worked on her with a renewed vigor. 

“I guess ‘shot in the dark’,” he murmured between breaths, to Absol’s enthusiastic cries. “Here goes nothing.” As his tongue caressed heating flesh, he took note of her reactions, of which she seemed to relish deeply. On occasion, the appendage met her clit, which he circled and rubbed against. She writhed under his touch, forcing her frame upon himself. 

His fingers remained upon dark flesh, teasing them as well. Once tired of his endeavor, the man opted to suck at her clit, sending shocks against her form. Her delighted warble kept steady, a vocal encouragement to his efforts. As spry digits rubbed her petals, his tongue peeked out, its tip at their flesh. In a swift motion, he lapped at the pearl, gradually easing into her chasm.

The tip sank into its depths, at once hot and yielding. Clear essence flowed from within, coating his digits with their gleam. As its alluring scent hit his nose, Eusine’s cock grew stiffer, a pool of his own fluid at its tip. Having slipped his tongue from her center, he eased slick fingers within. Despite the ache within it, he lapped at her petals, determined to please the creature.

Memories of past rutting in her mind, Absol writhed under his touch, quaking with each tender stroke. Undeterred by her rough motions, he wriggled agile digits from within, tapping at her hidden spots. Struck by Eusine’s caresses, she jerked up in a burst of bliss. Her steady warble descended into a plaintive howl, the likes of which signaled her nearing peak.

With no further warning, the creature cried aloud as she climaxed against his fingers. Hot flesh engulfed them, followed by a rush of clear, intoxicating essence. Overwhelmed by the very sight, Eusine lapped at her petals, drinking in her heady scent. When Absol recovered from her intense peak, she rolled on her side, eyes on his swollen, leaking cock.

The opportunity in hand, Eusine arched up, eyes gleaming with a feral desire. In his trysts with humans, male and female alike, he delighted in a sort of teasing manner. Designed to draw their allure forth, he relished in “taunting” them by way of heated words or caresses. Though he presumed Absol understood some speech, she likely didn’t grasp all of it.

“Absol, Absol,” the man purred out as she shifted from the bed. He sat on his haunches, eyes attuned to her swift movements. Satisfied with her response, he adjusted himself until he sat upright. Once at her belly again, he gave her an affectionate pat, fingertips against plush fur. “Did you like that?” She nodded back, scarlet orbs dipping below. “Good, good-” 

Once at his pulsing shaft, the creature eyed with a salacious appreciation, licking her lips. His pride swelled alongside heated flesh, leading Eusine to pat her once more. “Like it, do ya?” he inquired on a husky breath, eyes growing lidded with lust. Scarlet orbs responded in kind, their gleam fiery and passionate. Absol drew closer, her nose just barely at its tip. “Ooh, I’ve got your Poke Toy, right here!”

At his cry, the beast’s tongue peeked out to lick dark lips. As the pair kept their sight forward, she eased so that his cock met her mouth. With a final lick, Absol dove onto the length, ultimately landing at his base. Gleaming orbs snapped shut, concealing Eusine’s bursting glee from his audience. In spite of that, she could tell he melted under her touch, evidenced by his twitching shaft. Once comfortable with their position, she sucked at it, moving with a refined precision.

“Oh, Naughty nature, I take it?” he asked of the creature, a teasing affect to his words. Though her mouth lay full at the moment, she warbled back, sending waves along his shaft. Struck by the very sensation, Eusine threw his head back, mouth set in a lurid grin. “Yes, yes, you are! Naughty little fuck, and so good at it!” Further encouraged by his cries, Absol stimulated his cock, drawing its seed out. 

As crimson orbs gazed up, she began to tilt her head back and forth in response. Her suction kept steady, pulling at swollen flesh all the while. On occasion, her tongue ran up the length, landing at his tip’s underside. Once there, she took note of his impassioned moans, sensing it was especially responsive. The quirk accounted for, Absol lapped at it, sending his cock against her tongue.

With no further hesitation, Eusine grasped her head, capturing tufts of pale fur. Though struck by his sudden passion, Absol kept on his cock, sucking and lapping in eagerly. When she tired of such treatment, she moved below yet again. Her tongue drew up and down its length, allowing her to relish his flesh. As sloppy as it was, the creature delighted in his taste, in how he grew stiff under her touch.

“I can’t explain it, but you’re like an angel,” he breathed out as he ran through her locks. All the while, his thoughts of Absol’s human nature hit their peak, eager to heighten their bliss. At that moment, it was like she resided outside of the realms of human, nor Pokemon. The creature lay as a being of pure energy, born of raw, pulsing desire. “So perfect, so beautiful- My dark, dirty angel.” 

Flattered by his praise, Absol moaned around his shaft, sending vibrations down its length. Her tail swayed back and forth, drawn by her lingering bliss. From within, his seed had begun to pool on her tongue. As it dripped down in short bursts, she drank in its enticing fluid eagerly. All the while, the beast sucked at its length as Eusine drew forward.

In his haze, his eyes had snapped shut, their lids heavy on his cheeks. As Absol had earlier, he sensed his peak fast approached. With a quick tug of ivory locks, he dropped his head, sight returning in increments. “Oh, I’m gonna burst!” Eusine warned the creature, who remained at his shaft. “Do what you want, Absol!” Undeterred by his cry, she engulfed its length to the base.

From within, she purred against his cock, albeit in a more subdued manner. The rough vibrations from before eased into a more refined hum. As his tip sat against the back of her tongue, Absol pulled it to its breaking point. A shock of pleasure struck the man’s senses, sending his vision into an ivory burst. Eusine’s mouth lay slack as he burst into her waiting mouth.

Pearly essence ran down her throat, the likes of which she drank in with ease. As his peak began to subside, the creature pulled off of his shaft, leaving its tip at her lips. What lay exposed glistened in the soft light, its gloss against Absol’s mouth as well. Now drunk with satisfaction, Eusine collapsed on the bed, his feet slightly raised as he gazed to Absol.

“Hmm, stay with me,” he coaxed to the creature, prompting her by his side. As plush fur brushed against warm flesh, he gazed into her glassy orbs. A bare hand reached towards her head, careful to avoid her horn. “You’re the best; I can’t wait to bring you back home.” Intrigued by his offer, Absol nuzzled against her grateful owner. Her warble returned, a low, lyrical hum which soothed Eusine’s weary senses. 

“Thanks for everything,” he replied back as his hand reached her cheek. Dark flesh lay in his grasp, in contrast to the surrounding pelt of ivory. Sapphire bore into scarlet once more, tender in their gleam. With a quick grin to the creature, Eusine drew close and gently kissed her nose. When he pulled back, Absol tittered in kind, a sated smile on her own mouth. “Maybe we’ll fuck another time, but for now just lay with me, dear.”


	4. Improper Eevee Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we end with the perils of Eevee training, among other things.

Upon exiting the Cove Lily’s luxurious space, the pair decided to indulge their curiosity. When he checked his smartphone’s schedule, Eusine figured some time could be spared before departing back to Johto’s reaches. His senses delighted by the notion and Absol’s affection, he rushed to the Pokemon Center for supplies.

With his knapsack partially full once more, the man slung it upon his back, a rented Bike under his arm. On light steps, they exited the building, with Absol trailing close by. Mind set on making the most of their time, Eusine hopped on the vehicle, careful to steady his balance. Soon after, the pair raced through pebble-studded streets.

As Eusine and Absol further explored Lilycove’s vast expanse, they came across its towering Department Store’s front. Captivated by the building’s window displays of Pokedolls and Evolution Stones, the man parked his bike at the door. Bright orbs of sapphire and ruby gazed upon those luxuries, none the wiser to any lively passerby present.

It was only when a man’s throaty voice rang through warm air did they grow aware.

“Look at me!” he bellowed out, his tone forcefully imposing. On somewhat shaky balance, Eusine turned to spot a youth in flashy garb admonishing a Sylveon. In his right hand sat a collar, adorned with a metallic chip in its center. The creature shrank back, its feelers wound around its form as makeshift armor. “If you don’t listen, I’m slapping the shock collar on you again!”

“What do I have to do?!” the other demanded forth, his hazel orbs hard and ruthless. They lay in little slits, their glare boring through the beast’s form. “Worthless piece of shit! I wanted an Umbreon, but no! I get stuck with a girly, pink thing!” His sight upon a stray feeler, he lunged forward to stomp on it. In an instant, Sylveon cried in agony, its head jerked up.

“Hey, cool it, buddy!” Eusine shouted aloud as he got off the Bike. Once freed from the vehicle, he dashed over to Sylveon’s side, a tender softness in his eyes. As he came into view, the other man stepped off of the creature’s feeler, allowing her to slink back further. “I heard you over there, what’s going on?!” 

“Back off, what do you care?!” the youth shot back as he jumped back from his beast. “It’s my damn Pokemon!” Blazing orbs met his own, a flash of blinding light. Though initially astonished by his audacity, Eusine remained civil, drawing restraint from within. Absol followed suit, instead stepping over to Sylveon’s space. “Besides, who the hell are you to talk?” 

“Well, I’m Eusine,” the other man stated indignantly with a sweep against his chest. Sapphire orbs bore into those of copper, the other’s gaze cruel and sickly. In the corner of his eye, Eusine could see Absol nuzzling Sylveon for comfort. “And that’s my Absol-” He paused for a moment, just now realizing he hadn’t named his new pet.

Before he could press on, the other man scoffed, rolling his eyes at him. With a a twisted grimace, he turned to Eusine, chest puffed out to emphasize its strength. “Whatever, I’m Chad,” the youth declared as Sylveon murmured softly behind himself. As though it sensed his awful scorn, it remained deathly still and silent. “That girl’s supposed to be an Umbreon, but you couldn’t even do that right, could ya?!”

Further shamed by her master’s words, fresh tears welled in Sylveon’s pale orbs, ready to fall. Even more appalled for her comrade’s well being, Absol’s gaze shifted to Chad, eyes equally as hot and livid. Before neither man could restrain her, she ran up to the youth and tackled him.

He instantly met pebbled ground, its surface rough on his flesh. His collar followed suit, its cloth hitting earth with a soft clatter. Though stunned by Absol’s sudden ferocity, Eusine couldn’t help but smile wickedly to himself. With nary a conflicting thought, Chad got up and balled his right hand into a tight fist.

“Asshole, I ought to sue you for that,” Chad hollered to the other man, his face now swollen. “Keep your damn Absol in a ball!” In a flash, he lunged at Eusine, knocking him squarely in the face. Sapphire orbs set wide, their owner fell backwards, his limbs out to retain his balance. As he glared at his foe, a wicked grin graced his sharp features. 

Unwilling to allow him any advantage, Eusine shook off his pain and hopped on his feet. With no time spared, he ran up to Chad, his dominant arm acting as a cover. Its clothed elbow met the other’s pointed chin, knocking it squarely. His opponent flew backward as well, astonished by the abrupt jolt of agony.

Though Chad stumbled on his own feet, his head remained up, blazing orbs upon his foe. When he regained his footing, the youth growled to himself, bearing glossy teeth like fangs. A renewed hatred took hold, its rage painting his already agitated senses. Revenge on his mind, the youth stormed towards Eusine and lunged at his front.

When he met the other’s frame, they both fell to the ground, its warm stones against their forms. Though their bumps bore into themselves, neither man paid it much attention, opting to assault each other. In their abrupt scuffle, they writhed against each other, sending themselves rolling about. A shared horror about them, Absol and Sylveon trailed after them, the latter’s feelers out to grasp at errant limbs.

Makeshift ropes dashed to Eusine, their owner attempting to pull him from her owner’s wrath. Her efforts were ultimately for naught, as the pair fast rolled past herself and Absol.

While they slammed into each other, a great flurry of dirt and grass emerged, concealing both from view. As it stood, their quarrel did not go unnoticed by other locals, who cried out in fear. Horrified by their spectacle, some scattered when they drew close. Others averted their eyes, while others still called for help.

In their own panic, Absol and Sylveon warbled in unison, hoping they would grab someone’s attention. They scampered about, passing by assorted Pokemon until they reached a Growlithe. Stoic and proud, the creature stood besides a young woman, clad in police gear. As the distressed calls of all reached her, she jerked up and stared into the distance.

In close proximity to herself lay Chad and Eusine, still at ends with each other. Now astonished by their very sight, the woman left her post to pursue them further. On swift steps, she crossed Lilycove’s streets until they came close. Absol and Sylveon followed suit, leaving the Growlithe to trail behind. In her haste, she reached for her belt and tossed a Pokeball into the air.

“Manectric, use Thunder Wave!” her piercing voice called out, drawing their attention skyward. As they peered up, said beast came into view, its golden peaks sparking with nature’s pure charge. Before Chad could pull away, a torrent of electricity struck him, leaving Eusine to watch his sudden paralysis. Though his foe writhed and complained, he soon became immobile, stiff in his movements.

His gaze still fixed up, Eusine saw the creature step back, to be replaced by its owner. Clad in the familiar uniform of her kind, the woman gave him a knowing nod. “My apologies for the rough treatment,” Officer Jenny stated on a gentle cadence, her hand against Chad’s back. As she pulled him up, the other man smiled back, grateful for her interference, period. “What can ya do? Come on, you’re coming with me!”

At her command, Chad glared at her the best he could, despite the stinging pain in his bones. Despite his silent protests, the woman dragged him to her side and propped his form on a nearby streetlight. All the while, Sylveon approached the other man, her feelers unwound for the moment. Aqua orbs gazed into his own, eternally thankful for Chad’s capture.

With a coy smile to him, she drew closer, a stray appendage raised to Eusine’s hand. While perplexed at first, it wound around his wrist. Sudden vibrations ran through his form, soothing in their presence. As the man spoke with Officer Jenny regarding Chad, Absol ran up to him as well. A quizzical glint lay in her eyes, which darted to Sylveon’s form. The other beast had shifted about, and now rested at his feet. 

“Well, he’s clearly unfit to be a good Trainer,” Officer Jenny mused to herself as she scribbled some text into her notepad. “Very much so. There we go-” With amber orbs cast downward, she gave the occasional murmur, its sound laced with a latent disgust. While the woman kept at her work. Eusine and Sylveon stared at her, attempting to bore through her professional demeanor.

With a click of her tongue, she finished writing and glanced up to the pair. Her eyes now gleamed with a gentle tenderness, evocative of that in her fellow Nurse ranks. “Don’t worry, all,” Officer Jenny affirmed them, the notepad in hand. Painted lips curled into a sly smile, further illuminating her features. “Everything’s under control. Chad’ll be taken into our station for negligence and assault.”

From his post, Chad growled to himself, his impertinent rage at its peak. Though still paralyzed, he tried to draw closer to the pair, only to collapse entirely. As his body met warm pavement, Eusine peered down, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “As for you,” Officer Jenny elaborated, draw his attention upward. “Street fighting is a minor offense here, but I’ll give you a warning this time.”

“Of course, Officer,” Eusine replied as he nodded back in kind. The lingering pain in his eyes welled up, as did their bruised flesh. Through their agonized cloak, he stared at the woman tenderly. A gloved hand jerked up, prompting the Pokemon to nod in kind. “It was self defense, but I’ll take whatever’s fair!”

With a nod of her own, Officer Jenny finished writing and set her notepad aside. “In the meantime,” she stated to the attention of all. “Chad’s Pokemon will be confiscated for their protection.” Blazing copper eyes darted to the pair, then Sylveon. A fit of rage and shame filled his senses, but he thought his efforts futile in the long run. He huffed to himself, resigned to wallow in warm dirt and his sorrow.

Upon hearing her announcement, Sylveon’s eyes lit up, her form suddenly free and cheerful. Like a phantom spirit of joy possessed her, she hopped up and down, a broad smile on her face. Equally thrilled for her good will, the humans exchanged knowing glances. “We’ll need to reassign them via the Daycare,” she elaborated with a sly hint of suggestion on her lips. “But I think this Sylveon’ll do well with you: Don’t you agree?”

In his growing haze, Eusine managed to nod back, a wide grin creeping onto his own features. Behind him, Absol shuffled into view, her fiery gaze upon Officer Jenny’s frame. “Of course, officer!” he instantly exclaimed, eyes set wide as he realized how loud he’d been. As the man covered his mouth, Absol tilted her head with a sly amusement. “I mean, I’ll do it. It’ll be fun, right?”

Having made their abrupt agreement, Eusine turned to the beasts, who peered on with bright eyes. Their tails began to wag, sending waves of obsidian and coral into the air. “I’m glad you agree,” Officer Jenny replied as Chad jerked beneath them. Her foot tapped at his side, sending a jolt of pain against himself. “That said, I’ve got lots to handle, so I’ll leave you to yourselves.”

On that note, Eusine dipped below to Sylveon, his sight upon her neck. As a raised ear brushed upon his cheek, he murmured to her. “It’s okay,” he coaxed, his hand against her bound neck. “You’re good.” By instinct, the creature froze, an awful anticipation within her nerves. Before she could detach entirely, her form felt less weighted. Astonished by the sensation, she jerked back to spot her oppressive collar in the man’s grasp.

“There ya go,” he announced as he tossed it aside with a broad grin. Once his hand was free, it reached out to her head, its fingers against plush fur. “Much better.” It lay airborne for a moment, before falling upon some cobbled path. In the corner of her eye, Sylveon could make out the officer carting her former master away. 

Now fully sated with her fate, the beast arched up, stretching her weary limbs out. Likewise, Absol warbled yet again, her voice lyrical with its delight. Unable to contain his own mirth, Eusine laughed to himself, eyes set shut for a moment. “Oh, man, that was nuts,” he rasped out, eager to cast his pain aside. “Come on, guys, let’s get fixed up. Then we can go home.” With a quick, tender glance to the creatures, the man shifted forward in search of his Bike.

Though he thought his journey a long-winded one, Eusine found the Bike with relative ease. Once at its resting point, he rubbed his right eye in an attempt to soothe it. In his agonized haste, he came across the Pokemon Center’s familiar front a few feet away. “Thank God it’s close!” Their fortune duly noted, he hopped on the device yet again, leaving the beasts to trail behind as he dashed to it.

Once in its confines, they stood at Nurse Joy’s counter as other patients shuffled behind them. By instinct, Absol and Sylveon returned to their Pokeballs for a moment for healing. Once done, Eusine retrieved them and asked the woman of their status, of which she obliged. “Wow, she’s bred and everything!” he exclaimed as Sylveon sheepishly smiled to herself. “Impish Nature, Pixellate- Amazing! What a dumbass!”

Sapphire orbs glanced to Sylveon, a gentle spark from within. “Either way, I’m glad to have you here,” the man said as his hand graced the back of her head. Coral fur lay in his grasp, silky and plush to the touch. Flattered by his kindness, the creature warbled back, her voice easing into a contented purr. From afar, Absol gazed at them, equally delighted to share in their glee. “Don’t worry, Sylveon: No one’ll ever hurt you again. As long as I live, you’ll be safe.”


End file.
